


Bioforge Chronicles

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente), DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Do not mock Lux, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many universes, history doesn't happen the same in every world. Two generations before the current lore of Runeterra, Noxus succeeds in destroying Demacia and conquering the remaining city-states. In a world ruled by Noxus only the strong survive. However, the smallest acts of kindness can undo everything. Love, after all, is a powerful force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sometimes the mightiest of heroes make mistakes. When this happens history changes. Jarvan Lightshield the Second was leading the forces of Demacia against those of Noxus in a decisive battle. What happened was the bloodiest battle in the entire history of Runeterra in just about every universe. There are countless parallel universes. Unlike most universes where the battle is a tie, Noxus wins the battle in this one world. 

Jarvan the Second is assassinated from behind by one of the Du Couteau’s finest blade masters. With their mighty king dead, the Demacians falter. Without a pause the Noxus High Command leaps on this hesitation. A surge in courage leads the Noxians to crushing victory. No Demacian survives the battle. All of them are put to the blade.

In the aftermath of that disastrous battle came The Great Purge. Noxians overran the city-state of Demacia just weeks after that. Almost no one was spared from the slaughter. A few people betrayed their city-state for the sake of survival, but their numbers were small. It was a costly battle to completely destroy Demacia. Many Noxians died in the process, their names honored for all time. In the end Noxus completely removed their number one opposition. Without Demacia holding back the tides of Noxus, they swept across the entire world of Runeterra. Within a generation there was no longer Valoran, or Runeterra, just The Greater Area of Noxus. 

Ionia put up a lot of resistance. Yet they fell to the unquenchable thirst of Noxus. Piltover submitted to Noxian rule for the sake of the survival of their city-state without much of a fight. Pockets of untamed wilderness persist in areas of Shurima, Ironscale Mountains, and Kumungu. Yordles are thought to have been driven into extinction by ruthless Noxian persecution. Residents of Mount Targon put a huge push back, but they too failed to stop Noxus. Small numbers of their mighty warriors remain training in secret in the highest peaks. 

Zaun flourished under Noxian rule. With nothing holding back their view of progress more and more dangerous hextech emerged. Experiments on live sentient species became the norm. From this came the rise of the Bioforge. Once suitable subjects, mostly humans, reached maturity they could be ‘recruited’ for the Bioforge Program. Put through intensive body modifications, brainwashing, memory wipes, and torturous mental conditioning for unconditional loyalty to Noxus, they’re given select positions of power once the transformation is complete. 

Small pockets of resistance exist throughout the entire world of Runeterra. There are even rumors of surviving members of Demacian nobility in hiding. Such tall tales are met with fierce punishment from the ruling government. Only the strong survive in this universe. However, sometimes the smallest acts of kindness can lead to the undoing of the known universe. Love, after all, is a powerful force.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux just wants to survive each day. However outside forces from various factions want her for their own means. Can Lux survive?

People walk down the crowded street, heads bowed. No one makes eye contact. Hextech cameras line every intersection and building top. Citizens in the city of Example have learned not to be noticed. What was once the proud city-state of Demacia is now mostly in ruins. Still, people try to make a living in the once glorious city. Two people scan the dejected crowd with keen eyes.

“Is that her?” One of them whispers, curious.

“Can’t be, Vi. Her eyes aren’t blue.” The other voice replies softly.

“Right, right. Blond hair, blue eyes, pretty. Is that really all we have to go on, Cupcake? That description matches a lot of girls.” Vi mutters back to her partner.

“We should be thankful we have that much intel! Jayce died to get it to us. He has to be right. He has to be...” Cupcake says, voice trailing off.

Glancing at her partner, Vi hurries to reassure her. “Jayce wouldn’t sacrifice his life for a baseless rumor! Of course he was right! Can you imagine it Caitlyn? An actual surviving Demacian noble! If we get people to rally behind her we’ll…” Vi’s voice grows excited at the prospect.

“Vi, shut up!” Caitlyn hisses, voice dropping in volume but taking on a stony harshness.

“Sheesh, Cupcake! Relax. We’re safe here.” Vi responds reassuringly from her position. “Hey! There’s one with… OH, SHIT! Bioforged, incoming!” Vi says in horror, yanking her partner deeper into the recesses of the shadows.

Roughly three blocks down from their vantage point a commotion starts to break out. Four young men of various ages have interrupted the travels of a young blonde woman. What has sent Vi into a panic, however, is the rapid approach of a Bioforged.

 

~Lux PoV~

Shit! I’m going to be late! They said if it happened again I’d lose my job. I’m already late on my rent. Shit! I can’t afford to miss the next train. I just can’t! Lux gnaws on her lower lip while rushing through the crowded streets. Hesitant to shove people out of her way, she tries her best to weave between the throngs of people. No luck! No one is getting out of the way! I’m going to be late! The sight of the train station comes into view. Almost! Eyes planted firmly on the ground, Lux shoves her shoulders hard into the few people remaining between her and her goal. They shove back, blocking her way completely.

“What’s the rush, girly?” A young man asks with a dangerous drawl. 

“Um… I’m running late… My paperwork is in order for passage through this zone. I should be going...” Lux tries explaining, feeling her face twist in distress as her blue eyes desperately search for a safe exit.

“Surely you’re not in such a hurry that you don’t time for a little fun with us…” another man pipes up.

No one stops to help her. No one is going to. Fear spikes in her gut, and bile rises up her throat, choking her. Lux knows some defensive magic that could help her get away, but if any of the Noxian High Command spot her powers on video they’ll know her secret. She’ll be publicly executed! Yet if she’s late from humoring whatever these slugs want she’ll lose her job, and then her apartment. Probably worse things will happen to her too, if the rumors about the gangs in this part of town are true. 

“What is the problem here?” A cold voice booms out from above and behind her.

“Eeek!” Lux squeals, jumping at the proximity of the sudden loud noise. Somehow she keeps herself in place, managing not to run in terror.

“I repeat, what is the problem?” The voice does not sound amused.

Looking back and up, towering high above her head she sees one of the Bioforged. Eyes grow wide with panic. I am so dead… No one messes with the Bioforged! They’re inhuman monsters that blindly enforce Noxian ideals. If he finds out about her heritage, she’ll die! Lux’s eyes rapidly flicker between the two threats. Sweat drips down her forehead. Creases form along the paperwork in her clenched fists.

“No problem at all Bioforged! We’re just escorting this lost Civilian to her proper zone. No need to waste your time on us.” One of the thugs says in a placating tone.

“That is a lie!” Lux bursts out, voice growing loud and hot. “I have the proper paperwork. I am on my way to my job. These...these....Citizens are interrupting me on my way to work.” 

“Show me your paperwork. I want to see everyone’s documents and identification,” the Bioforged growls.

“Here.” Lux says, quickly handing him her papers.

“Um. Well, you see… We don’t have ours on hand. We accidentally left them at…” another thug speaks up, taking a step back at the same time.

“So. You lied to me. This is a hard working Civilian with all her paperwork.” He flourished the papers is question before shoving them back into Lux’s hands. “You are without proper identification. You have caused confusion and delay for Noxus!” The Bioforged’s voice deepens, green eyes narrowing.

“Um… Not exactly...” Another man replies, trying to salvage the situation.

Lux flinches as a black gloved hand whips out past her, grabbing hold of the closest thug. The Bioforged lifts up the main troublemaker by his throat. Gurgling noises bubble from the man’s mouth. Her blue eyes pinch shut as the man starts to thrash, helpless. The Bioforged’s reach is massive, the one who caused her the most grief is held far from her. As much as she just wants to get out of here alive, a part of her is glad this jerk is getting some payback. Even so, she doesn’t want to see him die. Suddenly the Bioforged drops the offending thug to the ground, sparing his life. The sound of bones breaking ring out in warning to the others when he hits the pavement.

“You lot get out of my sight! I don’t want to see you causing a disruption again. I do not tolerate disorder in my zone,” the Bioforged snarls.

Before Lux can take her exit a large hand grips her shoulder. Unable to run, Lux fights down panic. Droplets of perspiration roll down her forehead. I am so dead… and even if I survive, I’m late for work! Heart pounding loud, Lux waits for her fate.

“Are you all right Civilian?” the Bioforged asks, tone neutral, not the dangerous growl from before.

“Yuh-yes. Just surprised. I wasn’t expecting assistance. Thank you! But I’m late for work as it is… I don’t like to be late...” Lux stammers, frantic to make it out of this alive.

“It’s good that you take the responsibilities of your job seriously. Noxus needs hard workers like you. Take my ComCard. Have your boss call if he needs confirmation of your story. Farewell Civilian…?” The Bioforge has an inquiring tone as he holds out a transparent ComCard decorated with some green letters.

“Lux. My name is Lux. Just Lux, no surname.” A lie, but a well-practiced one. “Thank you!” she continues, voice growing warm at this small kindness.

Quickly she takes the ComCard from his hand. Briefly their fingers come in contact. Lux is surprised at how warm his hands are through the gloves. He feels nice to the touch! Blue eyes look directly into startled green ones. She gives him her biggest, brightest smile. It’s been so long since someone was kind to her. The last person to be kind without an ulterior motive was Garen, and not only was he her brother, he’s been gone a long time now. This random act of kindness warms her heart. Before he can reply, Lux turns and runs full speed for the train station. Somehow she survived! No need to tempt death any longer. Relatively nice or not, that man stands for trouble of the worst kind. 

It’s tempting to turn back, and get one last look. But curiosity often gets people dead. Lux hasn’t lived this long to make such a silly mistake now! She exhales a huge gust from her lungs as the train doors slide closed behind her. Survival! Plus, now she won’t lose her job! Things are looking up. Neon lights flash and flicker through the quickly moving train windows. Adjusting her body movements, Lux shifts her weight to match the rocking of the outdated train.

Various pieces of graffiti decorate her car. After quickly checking to make sure that no new gang tag is on her particular train, Lux goes back to looking out the window. Green lights flash quickly before disappearing into the distance. Vivid memories of the Bioforged’s jade eyes come to the forefront of her mind. Whoever he is, he has gorgeous eyes! A tiny blush flashes across her face. Any such thoughts about any Noxian will lead to her death! Even more so for one of the Bioforged! Garen’s sacrifice for her safety will not be in vain. Roughly shoving the thought of her rescuer from her mind, Lux tries to focus on the ride to work. 

Soon she finds herself running her fingers over the ComCard in her pocket. It is still warm from his body heat. Curiosity rising, she pulls it from her pocket. No harm in learning his name now that she is far away, right? Tilting the card up to better catch the dim lighting, Lux studies it. Completely transparent, all it contains is a name and contact number in glowing green letters. Darius...his name is Darius. Only the most important, high-ranking Noxian Citizens have access to fancy things like personal flexiglass ComCards! Hopefully her boss won’t give her too much grief for being late. If she is really, really lucky the VP of her department, won’t be in yet.

Noises emerge from the train’s overhead speaker. As the call for her stop crackles and hisses from the ancient hextech*, Lux wraps both hands around the pole she is leaning against. SCREECH! Brakes scream in protest at the train’s abrupt stop. Once the door opens with a protesting whoosh, Lux leaps down from the exit, completely avoiding the small exit stairway. The top step has been completely worn away at this stop by years of use but no repair. She’s earned enough bruises by now to just skip the steps entirely at this stop.

She hums a soft song under her breath. When she was very, very young her mother would sing a certain song to her and Garen. Although she no longer remembers the words, the melody is still engraved on her heart. Weak sunlight filters down through the smoggy haze of the industrial area of downtown. Where the factories are packed close together, their combined pollution clings to the city. The further out you go from the Complex the clearer the air gets. Until the weather shifts, shoving the haze into the apartments of the Civilian zones. Citizens have hextech* in place to purify the air before it reaches them. Not that a lot of Citizens chose to live in what was once Demacia, but there are a small number of them. Mostly government officials. 

One foot in the doorway to the processing plant, a voice interrupts her dash to her station. “Late again Lux? Third time this month, isn’t it?” drawls the voice of Ezreal, her boss. “I seem to recall something in the company handbook about employees who don’t arrive on time getting sacked after a grace period. How many times was it now?” He taps his chin in a mock attempt at remembering. They both knew the answer, but he appears to enjoy forcing her to say it herself.

“Third time’s a charm?” Lux tries to avoid the inevitable admission. This time she has an excuse! Her fingers curl around the ComCard in her pocket, gripping it like the lifeline it is.

A flicker of… amusement lights the back of his eyes. He gives a little laugh, but not the friendly kind. “It certainly could be. You and I both know you should be fired, here and now, but…”

“...but?” Lux parrots back, shivers running down her spine at the look he is giving her.

“I think if you provide me with your…” He runs his eyes over her. “Luminous company for an entire evening, I can overlook it this one time.” Ezreal’s voice is smug, as he swings one arm over her shoulder, hand dropping down on to her breast. “You could stand to learn how helpful it is to have friends in high places.” 

Lux stiffens under his touch. “I was unavoidably detained, Citizen Ezreal,” she snaps back, shrugging out from under his arm. “I have the ComCard of the Bioforged who was there. Call him if you think my word needs corroboration.” Even Ezreal will hesitate to inconvenience a Bioforged, she thinks with satisfaction.

The hand that had been clutching the ComCard comes out of her pocket and she shoves it in the direction of his face. Expression a study in stupefaction, Ezreal snatches it from her hands. His eyes look it over, eyebrows narrowing. Unable to find any evidence of forgery, he drops it at her feet, ignoring her outstretched hand.

“Get to your station. Don’t be late again. Opportunity only knocks once.” Ezreal states in a cold voice before walking off to harass someone else in a different part of the building.

Eyes roll upward in relief, and another gusty sigh leaves her throat. Rushing over to her station, Lux slumps down in her chair. Twice now Darius has saved her from an unpleasant fate. Again, his vibrant green eyes spring to mind. If he wasn’t so scary he’d be really handsome in a rugged kind of way. No! Thoughts like that will get me killed! Time to focus on my job! Gaze intent on her task, Lux starts to hum again softly, pleased with the day finally improving for the better.

 

~Darius PoV~

Green eyes scan his surroundings for any disturbance. Although he is currently off duty, Darius never stops watching for trouble. He is expected for a lunch meeting with Grand Executioner Draven, and he doesn’t want to be late. For reasons unknown to Darius, that pompous asshole loves to spend time with him. Mostly a huge thorn in his side, Draven is another hindrance to doing his job without complications. Still, this arrangement has one use; Draven pays for the finest food on their lunch dates. Darius can take the time to enjoy real food, instead of the processed stuff most people get.

There! A problem four blocks over. Eyes lock in on the source of the disturbance. Will this be troublesome enough to cause him to be late? Darius doesn’t like being tardy unless there is no other alternative. Assessing the situation, he decides it’s just a quarrel between Citizens, nothing serious. Not worth making him late. But before he continues on his way, he sees the reflection of the smaller party’s face. A young woman with long blond hair and vivid sky blue eyes faces her opponents with desperation. Something about the terror in her eyes, the frantic way she looks for escape, causes him to pause. In his mind’s eye he sees an identical look, only on a different face. Younger, a skinny boy with green eyes framed by unruly black hair stares at him, begging for help. His feet slow, and his hands clench. Damnit! 

Detouring from his original path, Darius goes to intervene. There is no logical reason for him to care about this girl! She should be strong enough to handle these Citizens on her own. Only the weak need help. Yet, something deep within surfaces, and compels to him to do something. That tantalizing fragment of memory… Where did it come from? 

“What is the problem here?” Darius yells, causing the group to jump.

“Eeek!” The young woman emits a high-pitched squeak, but at least she has the courage to stay.

“I repeat, what is the problem?” The sly looks being exchanged in front of him by the larger group cause Darius’ mouth to flatten into an unamused line.

“No problem at all Bioforged! We’re just escorting this lost Civilian to her proper zone. No need to waste your time on us.” Whines of the tallest of the lot, his eyes flickering to Darius’ face, then away.

“That is a lie!” protests the Civilian. “I have the proper paperwork. I am on my way to my job. These...these....Citizens are interrupting me on my way to work.” 

Darius quirks his lips into a faint smirk of approval. Here is someone who just wants to do their job and isn’t giving in. It takes gumption to speak up. Sweat on her forehead indicates fear, yet her back is straight. This Civilian has backbone. Not weak, just outmaneuvered. 

“Show me your paperwork. I want to see everyone’s documents and identification.” Darius growls as the young men in front of him shift from side to side.

“Here,” the Civilian says without hesitation, offering a fist full of papers. Quickly he looks them over. Everything is in order. She is not lying.

 

However, the pitiful excuses for “Citizens” attempt to lie further, one of them raising a grating voice to offer a weak excuse. “Um. Well, you see… We don’t have ours on hand. We accidentally left them at…” 

“So. You lied to me. This is a hard working Civilian with all her paperwork.” Darius waves the papers in question for emphasis before shoving them back into the woman’s hands. “You are without proper identification. You have caused confusion and delay for Noxus!” Darius lowers his voice indicating his growing displeasure, green eyes narrowing.

“Um… Not exactly...” another man replies, trying to salvage something from the mess they’ve created for themselves.

Fast as he can, Darius reaches out and grips the leader by the throat, lifting him off the ground. The woman flinches, but still stands her ground. Gurgling noises bubble from the man’s mouth, and Darius starts to mentally count down. It would be better for Noxus if he killed this scum, but he is late enough as is. No need for additional paperwork when he gets back to the main office tomorrow. One second before his efforts would kill the moron, he releases his hold. Bones make crunching noises as the fool hits the ground. 

“You lot get out of my sight! I don’t want to see you causing a disruption again. I do not tolerate disorder in my zone.” Darius snarls as two of the men start dragging their unconscious companion way.

Not surprisingly, the young woman also tries to make a quick getaway. Not yet... Darius is curious about her. He will at least learn her name for his efforts. At his touch, her body tenses. Not too surprising, he is accustomed to everyone being afraid of him. He resolves to get her to relax.

“Are you all right Civilian?” Darius asks, taking care to keep his voice neutral and nonthreatening.

“Yuh-yes. Just surprised. I wasn’t expecting assistance. Thank you! But I’m late for work as it is… I don’t like being late...” She stammers back, eyes flicking from his feet to the train station and back again.

Ah! Someone else who dislikes being late. An unfamiliar emotion fills his chest at finding something in common with her. The warm feeling radiating through him at finding someone who shares this trait is illogical! But highly pleasing, oddly enough. Considering her status as Civilian and not Citizen, she probably runs the additional risk of losing her job. He holds out his personal ComCard before he realizes what he is doing.

“It’s good that you take the responsibilities of your job seriously. Noxus needs hard workers like you. Take my ComCard. Have your boss call if he needs confirmation of your story. Farewell Civilian…?” Darius finds himself asking before his actions catch up with him.

“Lux. My name is Lux. Just Lux, no surname. Thank you!” Her voice steadies from the nervous chatter about her name and grows almost happy.

Quickly she takes the ComCard from his hand and as their fingers make contact a jolt passes between them. Huh? The brief touch barely warms him through his gloves, so soft and light, how did it leave such a heavy impression? Darius has never felt anything like her before. All he remembers are brutal hands and harsh contact.

Sapphire blue eyes look directly into him, seemingly to the bottom of his core and back. No one, not even Grand Executioner Draven, looks him directly in the eyes like that! His breath halts as he receives the most amazing look. Someone is smiling at him! She is smiling at him! She’s actually happy with him… This has never happened before in his memory. Stunned, he watches her run off. Tiny parts of him react with painful and unfamiliar emotion when she doesn’t look back at him. What the hell did I just experience here?! His gaze shifts down to the watch on his wrist once she is gone from his sight after several moments. Oh shit! I’m going to be late for my meeting with that ass. 

Briskly walking the opposite direction, Darius returns to his original plans for the afternoon. Fingers rub together over and over, testing dexterity, trying to figure out if the jolt he experienced caused any nerve damage. Dim memories from his training days try to compare those shocks to this one. Anything to bring this unfamiliar situation to terms he can understand, even if the fragmentary memories from Basic are unpleasant at best, unlike that touch. Are all experiences related to basic tied to pain? He never really thought much about that. 

What he felt when he touched her was similar to actual electric shocks, but it was pleasant, not painful. Such things are outside of his current experience. Is there anything in his life at the moment that is pleasant? In fact, everything about Civilian Lux was out of his understanding. How could he not have come across such a jolt before? He’s touched females before. Wouldn’t training have prepared him for such occurrences if touching women could cause damage? 

Does he need to run a diagnostic to check for subtle damage? One foot falters mid step. Damaged Bioforged get reconditioned. Some are reconditioned and not returned to active duty. They just get reassigned. Shivers crawl down his neck at the thought of going back to basic for being unsuitable. That is not option! However, the sheer number of unprecedented feelings and sensations she caused is alarming. Is it just Civilian Lux? Or are there other people who can cause such reactions? Do only woman cause these emotions, or can men too? Will it interfere with his job? Is she dangerous to the rest of the populace, if it is just her? Not everyone has his modifications and training. 

“You? Late?” Grand Executioner Draven surprises him with a punch to his shoulder. Unfortunately, it’s not enough of a surprise to justify the retaliation Darius would normally mete out for such familiarity.

Darius grunts in response, watching Draven wave away the crowd of fans that seem to follow him everywhere. Not for the first time, Darius wonders what they see in this preening jackass. He kills people all the time, and isn’t famous like Draven.

“Since when are you late?” Draven persists, one comment apparently not enough for him. 

“There was a disturbance in my zone.” Feeling defensive, Darius keeps his answer short, and uninformative.

Draven’s lips quirk in a mocking smile. “Really? A disturbance so significant it required your personal attention? And kept you from your cherished and fleeting time with Draaaven?” He places a hand on Darius’ shoulder, where Darius gives it a look of disapproval. “Share your thrilling adventure!” 

Darius was still on edge from his unsettling encounter. “It was hardly thrilling,” he snaps. “A simple dispute between Civilians.”

Draven opens his emerald eyes wide in exaggerated shock. “But it still required your attention? Making you late?” A sly smile creeps onto his lips. “Let me guess. There was a woman,” Draven needles. He nudges Darius’ side with his elbow. “Was she pretty?”

Darius glares at the shorter man, resisting the urge to elbow him back with much greater force. How dare he imply Darius’ attention to duty could be swayed in such a manner? He’s conditioned perfectly to avoid all unnecessary distractions. “There was a woman involved,” he snarls. “But it was her expression, not her features, that…” He stops abruptly. It wasn’t any of Draven’s business, despite his strange obsession with Darius’ company. 

“Her expression?” Draven’s tone holds genuine curiosity, and a little surprise. His usual attitude of flippant mockery is gone.

“It reminded me of a green-eyed boy I…” The word “knew” would be inaccurate. “...remember.” Not that he had remembered the brat until that particular instant. Darius never thinks about his time before going through the Bioforge. Usually he works under the assumption that he’s always been a Bioforged. It’s easier that way. However, it isn’t true, and at heart he knows it. Pain spikes in his temple as he instinctively reaches for memories that are no longer there. Something isn’t right with his memories. But what exactly? The harder he searches for the memories that should be there, the sharper the pain grows.

“She reminded you of someone?” Draven asks, voice softening slightly, an oddly intent look on his face.

Darius shakes his head, frustrated and in pain. “Drop it, Draven. Some boy I protected in the past has no bearing on the current situation,” Darius growls, desperate to move on to another subject. Not thinking about the past is the best solution he’s found. 

“True enough.” Draven’s voice is suspiciously neutral, his eyes hooded. “So! Tell me the name of this ravishing Civilian you so daringly rescued?” Annoying mannerisms back with a vengeance, Draven drapes his arm around Darius’ shoulders. Darius stiffens at the unwanted contact. On dark nights Darius sometimes has nightmares that Draven’s strange obsession is a kind of weird courtship. So far that has proved untrue.

“Civilian Lux. She gave no last name, and I saw none on her paperwork.” Maybe Draven would shut up about it once he had what he wanted. The man could be stubborn at times. “Can we drop it now? I have a headache, and don’t have time for your stupid questions, Draven!” Darius’ voice rises to a shout, as he unconsciously presses a finger to his throbbing temple. Still, he searches for any memory in the pain, hoping for answer to his unprecedented dilemma. Agony drives deeper into his skull, radiating outwards in waves. Why won’t the pain go away?! 

Eyes following the gesture, Draven puts up a hand to forestall further outbursts. “Have no fear! Draven graciously forgives your tardiness. After all, maintaining the peace of Example is your job. Let us get to our much-delayed lunch. I was thinking about someplace fancy today… I feel like celebrating. No special reason of course! My mere presence alone is a good enough excuse to celebrate,” Draven says, slapping him on the back in a brotherly fashion.

The pain in Darius’ head eases when the topic changes. “Just shut up already,” Darius grumbles, feeling much more charitable without the pounding in his head. Some answers are not worth that level of pain.

 

~Lux PoV~

Cautious blue eyes peek around the corner. Ezreal is nowhere to be seen and the path to the exit is clear. Phew! Her shoulders sag in relief. Grateful to avoid another confrontation, Lux heads home. Her feet skip lightly, one in front of the other, humming “All Hail,” one of the latest top ten songs on the radio, in rhythm with the movement. Overhead hextech lights start turning on, long overdue in the oily gloom of the Complex. Only about one in three provide enough light to navigate by, creating ominous shadows where predators might lurk. Train station in sight, Lux picks up the pace. Almost...

A huge, gauntleted hand reaches out of the gloom to her left, taking hold of her shoulder. Lux jumps straight up, heartbeat instantly accelerated to a feverish tempo. Throat constricting in surprise, she can’t even make a peep at the sudden touch. Whoever has her is strong, inhumanly so.

“Easy there. We’re not here to hurt ya.” The good-natured voice attempting to reassure her sounds female. Still, Lux will believe it when she sees it. Grabbing her on a dark, deserted street is not the way to convince her you mean no harm. “I’m Vi, and this is my partner Cupcake,” the woman who claims to be Vi continues, still gripping Lux’s shoulder. Not hard enough to bruise, thankfully, but firm enough to let her know not to make any quick moves.

“Vi, you’re scaring her. Let her go! Show some manners for once,” a second voice rebukes. Another part of the “we” Vi mentioned, no doubt. “Please excuse Vi’s rough manners. She occasionally forgets how people are supposed to treat one another. My name is Caitlyn. Pleased to finally meet you.” Caitlyn’s voice fades from peevish when speaking to Vi to something warmer when she addresses Lux. Well, that doesn’t sound ominous at all. Layers upon layers of disasters today. 

Body relaxing the moment Caitlyn prys Vi’s gauntlet off her shoulder, Lux looks over the two newest antagonists to grace her already full schedule of trouble. Vi is a tall woman with short, unruly pink hair, cyan eyes, and various tattoos. Grease stained clothing sports many patches in a clashing attempt at being presentable. Not a Citizen with clothing like that! A support frame attached to her back underpins the large, powerful looking mechanical gauntlets Lux is already familiar with. That hextech looks illegal, another thought that goes unvoiced. 

Considerably shorter than Vi, Caitlyn seems to acquire most of her height from her shoes and a rather ridiculous purple tophat. Numerous gadgets dangle at weird sections of the the hat. Uncertain to determine the purpose of the hat’s tech is, Lux decides it to be harmful to her person. Long, smooth blue hair frames her brown eyes, clothing immaculate not a single thread out of place. One shoulder has a sniper rifle slung casually over it, the gun almost as large as Caitlyn herself. Possible Citizen? Also illegal weaponry, if she isn’t. As if I didn’t already know these two were trouble! 

“Very nice to meet you both,” Lux says, nervous. “While I would love to stay and chat, I really must be getting home...” She edges back toward the train station, eyeing them to see if they’ll try to close the distance she’s putting between them. Both of them have a lot gear of them that could slow them down. Lux always travels light in case she needs to run away from trouble. This might prove to one the times she’s glad for not keeping a lot of weight on her person.

Vi gives her a thumbs up and a wink. “No problem! We’ll see you around!” 

“Farewell,” Caitlyn adds with a polite nod of her head.

Then they both disappear into the deepening smog of the evening, silently and without trace. They’re used to using the obscuring smog to hide in. Shivers crawl up and down Lux’s spine. Darius and Ezreal are dangers she is familiar with, one the embodiment of the Noxian state, the other a man who wanted something she didn’t want to give. These two are almost more terrifying because of the mystery that shrouds their motives for contacting her. 

If she had to guess on their motives, she would peg them to be resistance fighters. Numerous groups oppose Noxus rule with varying amounts of cooperation among cells, and recruitment is a huge thing. They couldn’t possibly know about her could they? Lux has worked very hard at being undesirable to anyone in order to stay undetected. One false move, and she’s dead. All of the hard work Garen put into keeping her hidden would be wasted if she joined them in their pointless fight. 

Stepping onto the train, she sighs. She can’t wait to relax behind the safety of her own door, secure in the knowledge that her day is almost over and it can’t get any worse! Best to get home, lock up, eat, and sleep. Again, Lux scans for any new tag on the interior of the train. Gangs mark their territory both clearly and often. It is an unspoken agreement among nonCitizens to let others know of the current boundaries.

Strictly maintained by the Noxian government are various zones. Each serves a purpose. Various punishments are issued for people being in the wrong zone, the most common resulting in death. Even more brutally enforced are the gang turfs woven among zones. Unlike the rigid zone boundaries, turf shifts, sometimes frightfully often. Not paying attention to the proper signs that all nonCitizens maintain will get you just a dead as being found in the wrong zone will. Nowhere is truly safe, yet Lux will find some comfort in her apartment. 

Not a lot of furniture can fit in her studio apartment, but wherever she goes she makes room for is a simple hexagonal oak table. Garen had worked two jobs to save up enough to give it to her on her sixth birthday. At this point it’s the last thing she has left of him, other than memories. Several years after Garen disappeared, she had it stained a rich brown, the same color as his hair. Unfortunately, she hasn’t been able to save enough to have it varnished or sealed, but the care she takes protects it just as well or better. There isn’t a mark or a stain on it. Positioned to be the first thing to greet her eyes when she walks into her apartment, it always warms her heart. 

This time the first thing she sees is boots. Dirty, muddy boots resting on the top of Garen’s table. Her keycard slips from fingers gone numb with rage. “Get your filthy feet off my table!” Lux’s voice cracks in anger. The sight of caked, greenish mud on the carefully tended surface feeds the rage swelling in her heart. Garen deserves better!

“What?” The voice belonging to the boots seems confused by her very simple instructions. They aren’t being moved off her precious table fast enough! Red tinges her vision. Who does this jerk think he is?! Not only did he invade her home, breaking who-knows-what to get inside, he is ruining her treasure. 

The thugs at the train station, her lecherous boss, that pair of careless revolutionaries, all trampling through her life with a blatant disregard for how their actions will affect her. She’s been pushed around enough for one day, and Boots is the last straw! She’s not going to stand for this type of disrespect in her own home. While she still breathes Garen’s table will stay pristine! 

One step is all it takes to bring her behind where he sits in her only chair. Tipped back on two legs, it’s already trembling under his shifting weight. Her hands shake as they grip the chair back, but strength flows down her arms, giving her the power needed to rip it out from under him. “Rip” being the operative word, as the chair comes apart in pieces between the two competing forces.

“Hey!” A surprised yelp is all he manages to get out before crashing to the chipped tile floor among the fragments of chair. Loud curses spill out of his mouth, bringing a smile to her face. Boots successfully removed from her precious table, she finally takes the time to look at the interloper’s face, lining up insults in her head to give him a piece of her mind. That should teach this… this… Lux freezes, recognition flooding her when his features register in her mind.

Draven, The Grand Executioner of Noxus, lies sprawled on her floor amid the wreckage of her last chair. Posters with his face plaster walls all over the city. She just berated, then attacked Noxus’ super star. A Civilian like her is going to face the death penalty for assaulting a Citizen of his status. It didn’t matter that he invaded her home. Even if the state wasn’t going to kill her, his fans would tear her apart on the streets. What little remains of the chair falls from her hands, and all the blood drains from her face. Her knees sting hitting the hard tile floor, but not even that can break through the horror of her actions. I am so dead… Garen, I’m sorry...

Draven rolls to his feet, brushing off his shoulders and his pants with tattooed hands. “Ha! Draven is impressed with your strength! That chair is totally demolished... Though you should know that I let you get the drop on me. Not just anybody is allowed to sweep me off my feet.” He gave her one of his signature smiles, cocking his head and lifting one eyebrow. “Draven permitted you to deposit his glorious person on the floor. You should thank me,” he tells her with a smirk.

Expensive silk, costing more than a year’s worth of salary, now has small tears, exposing his tan skin. Despite his flippant words she knows this is the end. Tremors start in her stomach, before taking over her entire body. All Garen’s sacrifices, and not only is she going to die, she brought it on herself. Her shaking hands move to her cheeks as she stares at the Grand Executioner, and tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. No way she can fix this. Not now. 

Draven blinks at her, then snorts. “Silly girl! No use crying over…” He nudged the debris with one toe. “... broken... chairs? Whatever.” His calloused hand wraps around her wrist and seemingly without effort she is yanked to her feet. Intent green eyes stare into hers, a smirk starting to play at the corners of his mouth. The tattooed lines running from above his left eye to his jawline flex with the motion. “Let’s get down to business!” His tone is filled with a glee that makes her nervous. “Hmmm.” He glances around the room before dragging her toward the bed. 

The bed? Lux shrieks, and tries to pull away, wrenching her arm back and forth to dislodge his hand. “No! Let go of me! NO!” Her heels can’t gain purchase on the slick tile, sliding as she tries to plant them and gain traction.

He just lifts her arm high up in the air and shakes her a little, an irritated frown creasing his brow. “What is your…” His eyes follow hers to the bed and back. A knowing smirk crosses his face as the reason behind her horror dawns on him. “I see your boyfriend fails to live up to the standards of Draaaaven,” he drawls.

“Have no fear! You won’t be ruined for other men tonight. Draven has more important business with you.” He shoves her onto the bed without ceremony, dropping down next to her and wrapping one strong arm around her shoulders before she can jump up. “You are very pretty, don’t get me wrong. Well up to Draven’s usual standards… but nope! Business before pleasure.” He plants the forefinger of his free hand in the center of her forehead. “You will do something for me, and I will pay you handsomely.”

She reaches up to bat his hand away, annoyance overcoming the relief at learning she’s not about to die or get raped. “What can a mere Civilian like myself do for the famous Grand Executioner?” She frowns up at him. “I don’t need your money anyway. I have a job, and I can’t neglect it for some...” Smug asshole. She managed to choke that particular comment back before it escaped. “...celebrity’s whim.” Why was he here? Surely he had an army of fans, ready to fulfill his every desire! An uneasy feeling curled in her gut at his widening grin, spreading icy fingers through her innards.

“I believe you misheard me. You will do something for me, Citizen Crownguard.” Terror seizes her limbs, holding her in place more firmly than his vice-like grip. There is no way he should know that name. Her gaze is drawn to his and caught, pinned in place by the intensity she finds there. “Draven is a generous patron, willing to reward you for your efforts.” His smile turns sharp and toothy, and he tightens his arm around her shoulders pulling her in intimately close. “But if you decide to be… unhelpful I can find another use for you. Think of the ratings!” He says, throwing his arm wide in an expansive gesture. “Real Demacian noblewoman, next on Draven’s Execution Hour!” Tremors start shaking her body as silent tears stream down her cheeks. “The camera focuses in on your tearstained face… Don’t worry, the makeup department takes that into account. Girls always cry at their execution.” He takes her chin in his hand, looking her over. “But that won’t happen, will it? Because you’re going to be a good girl and help me with my problem, aren’t you?” His thumb smears the line of tears over her cheek and she nods in silent acquiescence. 

“Yes, I know you who really are. You know what I do and how I do it. Killing you would mean an all-time high for my ratings. But… there is something I desire more than increased fame.” Draven says with a wheedling tone, leaning close to whisper in her ear. Numb as she is, her curiosity still sparks at this. What can he want? What can it be that Citizen Draven, Noxus’ Grand Executioner still longs for?

“This doesn’t have to be an unpleasant experience for you,” he says, patting her knee. “What I desire is worth more than anything. Your secret, monetary compensation, even official Citizenship and life in a new zone if you can get me what I really want. You will be provided with the proper tools for the job, plus compensation for additional expenses. Bonuses are an option, Draven is generous, as I already mentioned. So, what will it be?” he asks, voice neutral, but she’s looking at his eyes and they are anything but calm. 

“Y-yes. I mean, I will. But again, what I can I do for you? What makes me special? What am I doing right?” Or wrong? Lux is finally able to voice her questions. Her choice has already been made, she’ll do what he wants. But what is it that only she can do? What is worth so much to this jackass?

“Excellent decision. But first! Tell me what you know about the Bioforge program,” Draven commands, abruptly loosening his grip without leaving her entirely free either.

“Not much. Once someone is selected for the program they’re trained, and enhanced well beyond human limits, then put in positions of power,” Lux replies, straightening up and swiping at her wet cheeks with one hand. Now that her brain isn’t frozen, it reaches for the pieces of the puzzle, trying to fit them together to form a complete picture.

“A good enough outline. But did you know that a byproduct of the process is amnesia? The Bioforged have no recollection of their past. To ensure complete loyalty to Noxus,” Draven says, voice grim. Sadness flickers across his face so quickly she almost doesn’t catch it. His green eyes stare deep into her blue ones, and the pieces click together.

“Darius! You’re related to Darius somehow,” she exclaims, voice filled with surprise, eyes widening. She looks up him up and down, checking his features against her memories from this morning. Same dark hair, same green eyes, and a similar muscular frame. “Something happened after he encountered me?” Lux challenges, a tiny, unexpected spark of fear springing up again. Fear that isn’t for herself, oddly enough, though who it is for she isn’t certain.

“Pretty smart for a Demacian. Darius may not remember me, but Noxus did not do me the courtesy of erasing him from my memories in return,” Draven says, voice turning bitter. 

“I keep tabs on my brother. He kept me out of trouble for most of my life, it’s only fair I do the same for him now that I’m famous. I had given up all hope of getting my older brother back. The Bioforge program is, after all, very thorough.” His voice is dry. “Yet… when he told me about your little dispute this morning… something about you, caused him to remember me.” Draven scrutinizes her closely, as if trying to discover the secret to accomplishing this feat. 

“That… that seems like a very slim chance.” Lux’s heart is sinking. Draven seems mercurial. While he’s thrilled with the prospect of her reawakening his brother, if she fails…

“Any chance at getting my brother back is worth the cost,” Draven insists. “I don’t need your help to reach the top. I’m already there.” Lux shivers again at the reminder. “I’m willing to forgo what little fame your death will bring me if it means I get Darius back. All the fame in Noxus couldn’t bring my brother back to me, but maybe you can.” The longer he talks about getting his brother back, the more excited he grows. “A long lost Demacian noble sparked something I thought impossible. While I doubt you can trigger a full recovery, anything is better than what I had before. The more you bring back to the surface, the better your future will turn out. Once enough of the Darius I knew is recovered, you’ll be whisked away to a bright, safe, and well off future as a full Noxian Citizen. Seems reasonable, yes?” Draven exclaims, waving his hand in a complex movement of appeal.

“Yes,” Lux replies, conflicting emotions fighting for control. It’s not as if she could give any other answer to her “patron”.

One hand fishes a plain looking Comm out from a pocket before dropping it into her hands. “Here is a completely secure personal Comm. It has my direct number programmed into it in case something comes up, as well as the schedule my brother follows. You now have access to all the zones he patrols, you can pick up your updated paperwork at your regional office. As a down payment for your services, I’ve paid off this month’s rent and the rest of your bills for the next six months. Don’t want you distracted by insignificant details.” He waves an airy hand at the insignificant details she spent most of her life trying to prevail against. “Good evening, Citizen Lux. Don’t disappoint me,” Draven says, standing up and getting off her bed. Before she can respond, he disappears out her door.

“Well shit.” Lux mutters unhappily before stretching out on her bed, mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. Fiddling with the various controls of the Comm with one hand, while the other massages her temple she tries to process the day’s events. A headache has started to come on at this sudden twist in her life’s path. She has no choice but to follow Draven’s instructions if she doesn’t want to end up starring in one of his shows, but can she do what he wants and make it out alive?


	3. Happy Fun Shopping Time! NOT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux starts her 'mission.' Will it go according to plan? Who knows? Well, the authors do, but you, the reader need to read it to find out.

~Lux PoV~

Lux’s heavy slumber is shattered by the blaring of her alarm. Reaching for the snooze button one-handed, an unfamiliar object gets in her way, falling to the floor. Her new Comm. The one that comes with her new “job”. Memories from yesterday hit hard, crushing her remaining fragments of sleep. She throws off the lone blanket covering her, lunging out of bed, hurrying to get dressed before it even finishes sliding to the floor. Today is Sixth Day, her only day off this week. Her original plan was to spend today making up for lost sleep, at least until Draven conscripted her for his little crusade, hijacking her life.

Now her life revolves around the Bioforged, Darius, and bringing his former self back to the surface. Of course, Draven didn’t bother to tell her what expression triggered this spark of memory, if he even knows. She lets out an annoyed hiss. Since that expression was the trigger, it’s the only clue she has. She needs to succeed! Lux sifts through her memories of interacting with Darius while she picks up her new paperwork. The only time he got a good look at her face was when she smiled at him. Her back was to him or her face turned down before that one foolish act. She groans softly to herself. How could a single smile bring so much trouble crashing down? She tries to get her brain in gear, so she can make a plan to hit him with another smile. How hard could it be?

Not as easy as she’d originally hoped. Comparing their schedules, the overlap was almost nonexistent. Lux did note that he patrols a common marketplace a few zones over. Previously she did not have access to that particular zone, but now she does, thanks to that pompous ass who took over her life. It seems like her best shot at randomly bumping into Darius; if she hurries, she can make the train in time to get there before his shift is over. She’s never shopped there before, but she needs a cover story for this venture, and groceries. She can kill two birds with one stone.

Briefly Lux checks her appearance in her small mirror. Nothing about her seems suspicious! At least I hope I don’t look like I’m making this suicide run on purpose? Proper paperwork secure in a pocket, Lux looks around for her final required object. Index finger hooking around the handle of the small basket she uses for carrying groceries, Lux rushes out the door, only taking time to lock it shut.

Outside, Lux scans the crowd around her for danger as she heads towards the train station. No one seems like a threat, and she makes a beeline for the transportation to her goal. A sigh rushes out of her throat the moment she gets on the train. So far so good! But now isn’t the time to relax. Her eyes sweep over the interior of the car, noting the tags that unobtrusively convey information necessary to any Civilian. Once she’s certain there are no important changes, she settles in for the long ride. Soon the train leaves familiar territory behind, and she focuses her attention on the rapidly passing scenery. As they pass through the zones, the city structures change from the older degrading buildings she’s familiar with to newer better maintained ones.

A well-maintained sign flashes past her window, identifying the next stop as the one she’s waiting for. Hands grasping the railing tight, Lux braces for the stop. With an ear-piercing screech of brakes, the train shudders to an abrupt halt. Before exiting the train, she takes note of the stairway’s condition. Everything is perfect, not a piece of concrete out of place. No need to worry about bruises on these steps! Bitter thoughts creep up in the back of her mind. Would it really be so damned difficult to put some more NDC into the older sections of the city?!

Stepping down, blue eyes take their first look at the unfamiliar ground. Lux fights to quell her growing unease. She still needs to reach the marketplace, and she’s never been here before. She doesn’t know the dangers yet, which areas and people to avoid, the best escape routes and hidey-holes. Straightening her shoulders and stiffening her spine, she points herself in the direction she needs to go and begins to walk. Civilians are allowed here, but not many have access. In order to avoid the wrong sort of attention, she has to act like she belongs, but she has never felt so out of place before! There are no visible tags to give her guidance, a glaring difference between this zone and any other she has visited. Feeling somewhat bereft, she makes note of possible safety and potential danger herself. Unfortunately, without time to explore and observe, the best she can do is guess. Being a trailblazer gives her a jittery feeling inside. Any one of her guesses could be wrong, and finding a dead end in your flight-path can leave you just that: dead. The sooner she gets this damned fool’s errand done for Draven the better!

The further into this Citizen-friendly zone she goes, the more another emotion grows in Lux’s heart, rage. All of the tall buildings are immaculate. Zero trash litters the sidewalks. Everything is well maintained, nothing needs repair. All of the neon lights various shops have for advertizing glow steadily, and none have broken pieces. It almost looks like people would want to be here instead of having no other option! Just because Example was the former enemy of Noxus doesn’t mean that the current residents don’t deserve better. It’s been two generations after all. She tries to keep a pleasant mask on her face, hiding her rebellious thoughts. Her fingers tighten on the handle of the basket, knuckles white with tension. Thankfully, no one gives her a second look. 

Not soon enough, the marketplace comes into view. Lux steps to the side, allowing busy people to pass unhindered as she scans her surroundings. Anxiety spikes in her gut when she fails to spot Darius. Surely she hasn’t missed him already? How often will she need to come back here? Her stomach sinks at the thought of visiting this zone regularly. She draws in a deep breath, then walks into the crowded marketplace.

Back straight, head high, she looks over the various stalls. At the sight of a perfect avocado, a recipe from her childhood springs to mind. A couple times her mother would fix an avocado dip, with chips, for special occasions. Ever since she started living alone, she hasn’t made enough NDC to afford anything but the cheapest synthetic foods available. And when unexpected bills come up, Lux often goes hungry. One hand picks up the avocado, admiring the flawless fruit. These prices aren’t too bad, now that she doesn’t have to worry about her endless cycle of bills. Apparently there is one immediate benefit to helping Draven! Consistent access to good food! It’s been so long since she could afford to make that recipe... Spurred by nostalgia, Lux starts to shop with greater purpose. She hasn’t forgotten her primary objective, but so far there’s still no sign of Darius.

It doesn’t take long for Lux to gather most of the ingredients she needs for the dip. The last item on her internal list is tomatoes. Now that she can afford to be choosy, she has been selecting quality food for tonight’s dinner. As she walks up to the last stall offering tomatoes, her stomach sinks like a stone in a well. This shop keeper has a very slick grin on his face that falls the instant he locks eyes with her. Somehow he knows that she isn’t a Citizen, and he’s not going to let her forget it! But, his tomatoes are the ones she wants… Gritting her teeth together, she walks over to him.

“What are you doing here, Civvie scum?” the stall’s owner asks, tone filled with disdain.

“Shopping. My NDC is just as valid as anyone else’s,” Lux replies, voice curt but still civil.

“Maybe, maybe not. Hard to tell if Civvies actually earn their NDC instead of stealing it,” he says, mouth moving in a sour shape over the one word. “For your sort, the price of everything I have is tripled.”

“I work hard for my NDC!” How dare he imply otherwise! She paused, caught between the desire to remain unobtrusive and her sense of justice. The thought of the clearly inferior tomatoes at the other stalls tipped the balance. “And while it is legal for you to raise the prices on your goods for non-Citizens, it must be posted beforehand in a visible area,” she continued. “According to laws CC-14A, CD 12 - 17B, and the latest Civilian Protection Act, you can’t just change the prices without written notice. I only see one listed price. Nowhere do you have any notice of price changes for non-Citizens. You can’t legally charge me more without written warning!” Face growing slightly red at his brazen disregard of her basic rights, Lux can’t keep the snarl out of her voice.

Swelling with indignation at her outburst, he throws his shoulders back and steps forward. “Fuck off, you civvie whore! Before I…” In the middle of his threat, the owner abruptly loses all color in his face and his voice trails off. A looming shadow suddenly falls over them both, giving Lux a chill. Had she really forgotten where she was in her outrage?

“What is the problem here?” Darius’s familiar voice booms out from behind her. Unlike before, she doesn’t jump this time, under the circumstances it’s a very welcome sound.

“I am merely shopping. This Citizen has not provided the required written notice to charge higher prices to non-Citizens and illegally refuses to offer me fair prices according to laws CC-14A, CD 12- 17B, and the latest Civilian Protection Act. All I want is a fair priced tomato for my dinner tonight,” Lux replies, eyeing the sweat dripping down the shopkeeper’s face with a satisfied smirk. Somehow, she manages to keep her voice from sounding too smug at his visible discomfort.

“Is this true, Citizen?” Darius growls, voice growing scarily soft. “Are you needlessly breaking laws under my jurisdiction?”

“N-no! Of course not! I would never imagine doing such a thing! Sorry for troubling you, Citizen. Here, take this tomato as an apology. On the house!” The owner shoves a large, pristine tomato at her, eyes still glued to Darius.

“I am a law-abiding Civilian. I will pay you for your goods, Citizen. However, I expect full courtesy if I shop here again,” Lux says, voice firm. One hand places the ripe tomato safely in her nearly full basket. Once it’s secure, she hands him her NDC card for charging the payment. His hands have a tremor as he slides her card through the register. Darius stands behind her, silently watching the exchange. As soon as Lux gets her charge card back, she quickly puts it away in a secure pocket, while the owner moves to the farthest corner of his stall. Without sparing the shaken man another glance, Lux turns her full attention to her intended target.

“Thank you again, Citizen Darius. This is the second time you’ve saved me from a great deal of grief. I have my proper paperwork,” Lux says with genuine warmth in her voice as her free hand pulls out the paperwork in question. Darius takes it from her, green eyes scanning it quickly before handing it back to her.

“I… was not expecting to see you here.” Darius says, sounding somewhat confused by her showing up in his life twice in quick succession. Not unhappily confused, but there’s definitely a startled tone in his voice.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here either. I don’t normally shop in this zone. But since I didn’t lose my job yesterday, thanks to you, I thought I would celebrate by making a family recipe for avocado dip. This zone offers fresher food than where I usually shop.” Somehow Lux keeps the lies smooth and natural sounding. Now, time for a well timed smile… Meeting his eyes, she gives Darius her brightest smile.

“Ah. Um. Yes,” he replies. She notes the small hesitation, as if he’s uncertain how to act around her when he’s not growling at troublemakers. “Glad to be of service to a hardworking Noxian Civilian,” he continues, stiffly. If he wasn’t a conditioned, brainwashed, Noxian biological weapon, Lux could almost believe he was being shy, like some guys get around cute girls! But no, surely they eliminated such awkwardness in their tools early. The appearance of a bashful attitude on such a big man is almost cute and charming… NO! Lux sternly reigns in her wayward thoughts. Do not go there!

“Is this area one of your regular patrols?” Lux asks in a carefully neutral voice, pushing down the warmth from before, without being cold. She makes a small waving hand motion, indicating the general area, not wanting to sound too curious, or like she knows the answer already.

“I do patrol this zone fairly often,” Darius replies, his green eyes staring deep into her blue ones. Despite this intense focus, there is nothing otherwise threatening about his posture, or his tone of voice, nothing to indicate displeasure.

“Oh! Well, maybe I’ll see you again when I shop here next Sixth Day.” That’s the plan, at least. Perhaps this will be as easy as I originally hoped! “I should really get going though, I don’t want to miss my train. I’ll look forward to seeing you then! Goodbye,Citizen Darius!” Lux says, the warmth in her voice not entirely false. She graces him with another bright smile before respectfully nodding her head and turning to go. After about twenty paces she gives in to the urge to look back. To her surprise, Darius is still standing there watching her walk away, he hasn’t budged an inch. She feels a prickle of apprehension. Quickly she raises one hand to wave at him, before turning around and continuing on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisssss. The NOTP is climbing the ranks. We post more, faster, to bump it down. Hisssss.


	4. A Day in the Life of Darius aka EW SINGED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of the day from Darius, PoV.

At exactly 5:09 am, Darius’s eyes open and begin scanning the room for any sign of trouble. Index finger already turning off the alarm set for 5:10, his other hand shoves off his blankets, freeing him from the constraints of their warmth, leaving him ready for a confrontation. Sleeping without clothing is one of the very few complacent habits he allows himself, but his battle axe is less than a finger's reach away. He warily eyes every visible inch, completing his search for an ambush before rolling out of bed. 

No one has tried to assassinate him in his own home for a couple of years now. However… the moment he becomes complacent again and lets something slip through his guard is the day he loses a bet with Draven. An unacceptable outcome! Bioforged are living weapons, but he isn’t the only hextech enhanced danger running around the various cities in Noxus. Recovering from multiple stab wounds would be easier than dealing with that asshole’s massive ego! There is no way he will give that bastard the opportunity to say, “I told you so! Fork it over!” The corners of his mouth turn down even as he cautiously begins to dress, inspecting each item before he puts it on.

Why does Draven want his money anyway? The celebrity status he enjoys already guarantees him whatever he wants, the spoiled brat. He doesn’t need to be attempting to hustle government employees for part of their stipend. What has he done to deserve the “honor” of Draven’s attention?! Aren’t there other Noxian Citizens he can annoy? Or Noxian Cilivians for that matter?! “Civilians”... that word brings a memory to the surface, a memory of sparkling blue eyes coupled with a dazzling smile. _Civilian Lux_...Darius flexes his fingers once more, to reconfirm the scan’s results, or perhaps to recapture the warmth of her hand on his.

Despite the jolt of electricity Darius felt at her touch, all scan results returned as normal, as if there had been zero contact with anything unusual! Try as he might to forget, she kept on slipping into his thoughts. The two of them have only interacted once, but she left such a large impression on him. He reminds himself it’s unlikely he’ll ever see her again, but his fists clench tight at the thought. Shaking his head at his own foolish reaction, Darius goes back to his morning routine.

Room by room, Darius checks for anything out of place. One time when he didn’t react instantly to something abnormal, it resulted in him getting bitten by a very venomous snake. Unfortunately for him, the snake in question also happened to be endangered. The vicious thing caused him as much trouble in death as it did in life with the paperwork needed to explain his use of “excessive force” resulting in the death of a rare green-banded Noxian pit viper. It took him longer to extract himself from that particular bureaucratic tangle than it did to recover from the venom! 

And when the Noxian High Command heard one of their Bioforged was attacked by a deadly viper, did they care? No! Instead they chastised him for being unobservant. He was the first to admit that he needed to be more alert, the effects of the venom had _not_ been enjoyable, but the penalties levied against him were excessive. First there were the stacks of paperwork, then the bills were rejected by his government medical plan based on the injury occurring through “personal negligence”. “Bioforged are trained better” was the reason behind punishing him for killing the damned animal! It was his “own fault” he was caught off guard! 

Worst of all, Draven had come up with the ridiculous idea of playing nanny. He used the injury as an excuse to invade Darius’ home and “nurse him back to health.” When Darius objected, Draven spouted some nonsense about “doing his civic duty” to prevent a need for a costly reconditioning. At the mention of reconditioning Darius had shut up and eaten his soup without protest. The indignity still came back to haunt him. Never again will such an embarrassment be allowed to occur! Even if it meant he had to spend time doing an extensive search of his living quarters for hidden dangers. 

Thorough room checks complete, Darius takes his paperwork in hand and grabs his axe, ready to head to his shift. Today he won’t pass through the Zone where he met Lux. Pity that. He wouldn’t say no to an opportunity to gather more evidence. Would she spark the same reaction in him as before? It wasn’t a painful thing, but also not something he normally experienced. It might help him get her out of his mind if he knew the answers to the damned questions she raises! Every time he spots anything blue, she springs to mind. Very distracting! Unacceptable! If the Noxian High Command found out, they might want him reconditioned. Shivers run down his spine at the thought. 

Darius’ thoughts pause, but his feet keep marching forward. Why he is so afraid of reconditioning? It isn’t lethal, after all, that would be a waste of High Command’s resources. It only fixes any problems that might have arisen. Which, in theory, is a good thing! Why wouldn’t he want to be in top form? Still, a deep, illogical fear of the process is rooted somewhere in the back of his mind. 

Hell, why did they even pick him for the Bioforged Program? He knows there is a selection process for candidates to the program, but has no idea what “qualified” him. If he takes a moment to think about it, which is rare, all it does is bring up painful half memories. And he’s dimly aware that he had a life before... But one day he just woke up ready to fight for Noxus, fight to the _death_ , and any memory from before that moment is foggy at best, cripplingly painful at worst. 

His body is enhanced well beyond normal human abilities. If he thinks long and hard, he knows that the transformation hurt. Why would he volunteer for such a process? It can’t be the pay! His stipend is decent, but nothing worth bragging about. And while he is assigned a very nice apartment, he’s kept so busy he rarely gets to enjoy it. There’s nothing tempting about the massive piles of paperwork he faces every day, not to mention the sporadic assassination attempts! _Those_ certainly aren’t a job perk. With each step he takes, pain is building in his temples. Teeth gritting tight, Darius forces himself to endure it. He wants answers!

This headache is another damn thing! Whenever he tries to find answers, whenever he delves into his memories from before, it’s like jagged spikes pierce his temple, and nauseating waves radiate out the deeper they drive. From experience, he knows that at some point he will actually pass out from the pain. His hand clenches on his axe. Whoever programmed his body with this reaction deserves to be bitten by a green-banded pit viper! He sets his jaw. Or worse…

Now that he really takes time to think about how he lives day to day, it’s a cruel existence. Only one friend, if you can even call Draven that, no companions, no family, no lover. As if anyone could get past their fear to come near him willingly! In fact, aside from Draven, fellow Bioforged, and Lux… No one even wants to be near him! Maybe that is why Lux is so special, she doesn’t seem disgusted by him. Sure, there was the usual terror initially, but once she saw he wasn’t there to cause her harm, she relaxed. She treated him like a regular Noxian Citizen, as if he was no different than her. But how would that explain the jolt at her touch? Further investigation is needed, but without a way to contact her again, it is a lost cause. Asking permission to access such records is not impossible, but the thought of doing so gives him pause. He does not want to attract unnecessary attention to Lux. Gut instinct has proven life saving before, he should listen to this. Maybe, if he’s really lucky, she’ll contact him? She does have his ComCard. No, it is best not to get his hopes up.

Once he steps out of the apartment complex, he is greeted by the first rays of dawn. If he doesn’t hurry, Darius will risk missing his scheduled train. Mistakes are not tolerated! Steps brisk, he strides towards his destination. Citizens part before him effortlessly. That is a perk about being a Bioforged, he always has a clear path. People hurry about, trying to get to their assigned tasks or jobs. Everyone is acting in a neat, orderly fashion. Nothing is out of place, which pleases him. 

Beneath his polished boots, the black streets gleam. Once all problems caused by unruly Demacians had been removed from Example, Noxus decided to remodel the former Demacian Capital. Long gone are the polished, white buildings. All buildings in the main zones are made from materials that reflect Noxian pride. Bloodstone, onyx, and obsidian are used for decorative pieces. The main sidewalks are paved with a durable black tile. Which is kept spotless by Civilians. To maintain the privacy of high ranked officials, all government buildings have darkly tinted windows. Not even a Bioforged like Darius knows all that happens in those buildings. He doesn’t have access to all government areas, just most. And if he strays outside areas associated with his duties there will be questions, despite technically having clearance to be there.

Just as the welcome sight of his train station comes into view, Darius sees something that makes him grind his teeth together. Another Bioforged is also waiting for the train at the station. _Why is Singed here?! I thought he was working on business in Piltover!_ Unlike most of the Bioforged, Singed is not a perfected model. Somewhere in the process, things went wrong and now he’s a walking hazard, leaking poisonous fumes with every step. Obnoxious freak of nature! If he wasn’t good at his job, Darius is certain the High Command would have scrapped him a long time ago. 

“Citizen Singed,” Darius says in polite greeting with a slight nod of his head. Green eyes scan over the tall man, taking in all details. Any changes made to Singed might affect him later. Unlike a proper Bioforged, Singed is bent at odd angles, like his bones don’t connect correctly. A massive container is strapped to his back, meticulously labeled with numerous toxic warnings while a sad excuse for a gas mask covers his lower jaw.

“Ah, Citizen Darius. Good to see you. Heard you corrected a minor disturbance yesterday,” Singed comments, voice pleasant and nonthreatening.

“Only doing my duty,” Darius replies, voice changing tone to something deeper. It is his job to patrol Example and eliminate such occurrences! How is saving a simple Civilian so noteworthy that Singed comments on it? How would Singed even hear about it? Did he draw unnecessary attention to Lux? Had the incident gone all the way up to the High Command and back down to where Singed could hear about it? Why would they care? She won’t get in trouble because of him....right? Shrugging off his worrisome thoughts, Darius boards the train trying to find the seat furthest from Singed. There is a lot on his mind, he has to focus on his job.


End file.
